Polymer films can be used to protect and improve the aesthetics of transparent materials such as automotive windows. The films can include a pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA) to aid in attachment to the windows and windshield. These films can include dyes that provide color and tinting as well as reduce solar radiation transmission.